Finding Love In A Card
by KyoLover666
Summary: When one woman just only wishes to be a secretary for a big time CEO, why does complications always follow!


**Finding Love In A Card **

**Disclaimer: Uh..Duh I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If you thought I did..You are stupid. Shinrae is my own Character along with Selera. And Emmy and Tiffany are my very best friends. Make fun of them and die! I end my rant! **

"Oh my God I'm going to be so late!!" A girl shouts in her average 18s, wearing a black business suit top and a wavy black skirt. Her dirty, blonde hair waving in the hot, summer wind as she runs in the direction of a tall building at the corner of Domino Ave. Her hazel blue eyes take in the luscious tint of color emitted from the bright, yellow sun, hidden behind the large buildings. Finally, she ends up in front of the building she was heading for and rushes through the double doors almost crashing into a couple people on the way to the secretary's desk.

"Excuse me Miss, but can you tell me where to find Mr. Kaiba's office." The girl asks, panting and out of breath.

"You go down the hall, turn right and his office should be right in front of you." The secretary says and puts her finger over a large button that seems to be connected to a speaker. "I will inform him that you're here."

"Thank you Miss. It means the world to me." The girl says and bows her head politely. The secretary takes a breath and talks in the speaker.

"Mr. Kaiba there is a Miss…" She looks at the out of breath girl. The girl immediately looks back up at the secretary and says "Selera, Selera Rose."

"A Miss Selera Rose here to see you." The secretary finishes and a low scruffy voice comes on in return.

"Let her in." Selera plasters a smile and the secretary nods her head to the girl and offers to help her get to the man's office and Selera, happy to have some help, glad fully follows her. Once they make the last right turn there is a huge set of wooden double doors.

"Right this way Miss Rose. His office is just behind these doors. I have to get back to my post before someone calls and I'm not there." The secretary says and smiles at Selera. Selera smiles back and nods her head and the secretary leaves down the hall. Selera takes a deep breath and shy fully opens the door slowly.

As she peaks her head in she notices an extravagant, breath- taking, view of the city through the huge glass windows in the back. But what really took her breath away was the man that was sitting at the desk in the far left corner of the room, typing on his laptop in a hurry. She didn't even have to say a word for him to recognize her presence at the door.

"Come in and have a seat I'll be done in a moment." The man said and Selera hurried to the seat in front of him and sat down. She looked around as the man was typing quickly on his laptop. The man looked up at her for a moment when she wasn't paying attention.

"Everything in this office was supposed to resemble a quiet study." He said and Selera spun her head back to him and stared at him in question. The man smirked slyly and continued to keep typing.

"You must be Miss Rose. Am I correct?" He asked and looked up at her, this time keeping his gaze on her. His cold, dark blue eyes looked like they stared into the very soul of poor Selera, but his eyes weren't as interesting as Selera's hazel eyes.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba. I found in the paper that you were looking for a new Personal Secretary. I thought I could be of some help to you." She responded and Mr. Kaiba stared at her curiously when she broke eye contact to look out the window to her right.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Miss Rose. I'm not going to chew your head off if you get nervous. All I need is a little more information than what is on your resume. So exactly what other jobs have you had in the past?" He asked.

"I've had another job as a personal secretary, but things went all haywire with that. Things don't always turn out as you think they should I suppose. And I'm working…Well this may sound silly, but I'm working at a bar down on the corner of Stella Street and Domino Avenue." Selera responds.

"Oh really? What do you work as?" He seemed curious to know what she does for a living. Selera looked down as she replied to his question.

"As a singer…I know it's weird to imagine, but it pays the rent just fine." She looked back up to him, not with hazel eyes, but with a dark royal blue color. Mr. Kaiba blinked, but ignored it for the most part.

"Well at least it's something to do during the day right?"

"Yeah I suppose. It's a fun job as well. It is way better than the personal secretary job I had before…" Selera sighed and a rash and loud voice broke through her thoughts, "You'll never make it in the real world without me, Baby!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Selera shook her head to get rid of the annoying ringing sound in her ears made by the loud voice. Mr. Kaiba blinked again and spoke softly to her.

"Is something the matter Miss Rose? You seem all shaken up as if a cold rush of air came in…" He tried to get her attention and Selera snapped her head up and without warning, widened her eyes for a second. She shook her head again and quietly said that she was fine.

"It was just a chill Mr. Kaiba I'm sorry…" She said and Mr. Kaiba hushed her for a second with a finger.

"Please call me Seto. I'm tired of all the formality around here as if anyone calls me something other than Mr. Kaiba I'll be gnawing their heads off." Selera giggled just a bit and it seemed to relax her.

The left door to the office opened quietly and a young woman stepped through the door. The woman was about 5'6 with medium black hair which held razor red streaks through it. Her eyes had shown an almost blue green tint to them. Her outfit, black and red corset top and black frilly skirt, shown that she liked being out and about town during the nights as if she was ready to go to a night club in the middle of the day. There was a smiled plastered on her face and started walking to the office desk in front of Seto. Her black combat boots clicked on the linoleum flooring as she walked making it impossible not to stare at her.

"Shinrae you're interrupting an important interview. Please wait until after I'm done to talk to me about whatever it is you like." Seto said and the girl seemed to have tensed up a bit in anger.

"Big Brother this is about that stupid, idiotic, little punk ass, bitch in the manor! I can't stand him any further! One of these days I swear I'll stab him in the jaw!" Shinrae yelled. She seemed frustrated and stressed out. Selera frowned when she noticed that Shinrae looked really upset about this.

"Shinrae it isn't my fault that you dated him. Well wait…I did try to hook you up with him…But that doesn't matter. Now, please we'll discuss this when we get home. For now just go out to get a smoothie or something, or go spend the day with Emily and Tiffany." Mr. Kaiba said and shook his head.

"That's the problem Big Brother!! He took my keys! He won't let me take my car! I don't know what his fucking problem is, but he took the keys to my car so I can't drive! Arg!! He makes me so mad!" Shinrae says and shows that her key ring holds only her little attitude key chains.

"Why in the hell did he take your keys? There has to be some reason for it. Did you get drunk this morning?" Mr. Kaiba asks. Shinrae stared sternly at him.

"If I was drunk do you honestly think I would be here all dressed up and ready to go on my date with Dan and not even stuttering on the words I say??" Shinrae got even more frustrated. Selera decided to stay quiet and not say a word. Mr. Kaiba sighs and smacked his forehead lightly.

"Shinrae he's jealous because you're going on a date with Dan. Remember he still gets jealous. He's a man. You must get over it. You know what…Just take the limo. Go tell Bruno to take you to your date with Dan and to take you home before 11. No arguing with me Shinrae. 11 is the latest at being out." Mr. Kaiba said and Shinrae pouted at him.

"Why 11?? Dan wanted to go for a stroll after the club…You know…Like a walk around the beach? You know what I mean." Shinrae sighed, but then started talking again in a drowned out voice. "Alright…Thanks Big Brother for letting me use the limo. I'll call up Paul and let him know that Bruno will take us." She smiled and hugged Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Kaiba hugged her back.

"I'll talk to Yami about stealing your keys and never do it again or I'll be breaking off some fingers. Exactly where were your keys?" Mr. Kaiba asked and Shinrae got a mad expression.

"In my room, where they always are. He went in my room while I was sleeping and took them. Since I didn't have time to beat the shit out of him because I was getting ready for my date, I came over here to actually ask if I could borrow your car, but the limo works just as well." Shinrae said and tried her best to look innocent to her older brother.

"I wouldn't trust you with my car the way you handled the motorcycle I bought you for your birthday last year." He said and Shinrae pouted.

"Hey it's still in great shape. Not a scratch! Well…At least the Bike didn't get scratched…I sure as hell did…But it's still in good condition!" Mr. Kaiba shook his head.

"It was to the point that you could have gone to the hospital if it weren't for Marik. If he hadn't seen the bike fly across the street he wouldn't have called me up to tell me how you were dealing with the pain of a huge gash on your arm." He gave away no emotion. For an older brother he certainly seemed like he didn't truly care, but you never know. There could be other ways he shows concern. Maybe he was teaching her a lesson on how to drive properly? Who knows? Selera stared at Shinrae with interest. She definitely seemed like a really nice person, a really good friend to have. Shinrae blinked at her as if confused by what she was staring at. Selera instantly shook it off.

"I'm Shinrae, Seto's little sister! I'm sorry if I disturbed the interview…I just wanted to go see my boyfriend so bad…And when that Meany-face jerk stole my keys it made me think I wouldn't be able to see Dan…" Shinrae said and had on a sad frown. Selera frowned back at her.

"I'm sorry…I'm Selera Rose. It's a pleasure meeting you. And don't worry about the interview. It was important. So don't worry about it." Selera said and Shinrae's face lit up in a bright smile. Shinrae ran, hugged Seto, and then flew on out of the room. On her way out when the doors opened there were two men in all black attire trying to follow after her. 'Man was she fast…' Selera thought, but then turned her attention to Seto again when he sort of snickered.

"She must have really taking a liking to you Mr. Kaiba. But how is she your younger sister? I don't really see a resemblance between you two…" Selera asked and Seto look at her and shook his head.

"She's not really my sister. When she and I met on the computer we always talked as if we were Brother and Sister. And when she started dating Yami I felt like she was my little sister and was watching out for her while she was gone. You know like watching to see if Yami isn't doing stupid shit. Apparently in the end it didn't work out between them and I told her it wouldn't. Trying to be her Older Brother isn't very easy if you really look into it. Shinrae and I always talked about everything practically. That's when I found out why she always called me Big Brother and when I realized it for the first time it sort of shocked me. That's practically all. I don't mind her calling me her Older Brother." Seto said as he takes a sip of his coffee from his desk. Selera was still a bit confused by it all.

"That's very sweet of you. So wait she called you her older brother because…She never had one before?" Selera asked and Seto shook his head.

"Her older brother ran away when she was 6 years old. He came back only about a year and a half ago when her father passed away. She has been having some difficulties with the whole ordeal of her Father being gone and the fact that her Brother showed up only at his funeral instead of when Shinrae's Father was in the hospital. Rob gets a phone call from Shinrae every weekend and she always comes and visits here every first weekend of the month. I'm glad she comes over, but sometimes things start up again between her and Yami. It gets rather frustrating after awhile. But don't worry I don't think Yami will come up here today. Not while Shinrae is still near the building. Shinrae may be excited about taking the limo to her date, but she's still enraged about her stolen car keys. Never mess with her when she's angry. It's bad for your health." Seto warns and Selera straightens up more and nods, smiling goofily.

"That's still very sweet of you. I mean she must have really looked up to you if she calls you her older brother. That's a cool thing." Selera says and smiles at Seto. He just stares blankly at her and she goes all limp thinking she did something wrong.

"Yeah…Cool…Until her and Yami get into a brawl like last night. I can't believe she broke my table trying to claw his eyes out with her fork. Funny sight to see until she broke the damn table in the process. Sometimes you're going to have to ignore what she says. She tends to either exaggerate or drag down the subject." Seto says and Selera stares horrified at him. Oh dear…Shinrae seems dangerous… But that smile on her face…It looked innocent and believing…How could she be deadly?

"_Oh dear…Is she ok??" Selera asks and Seto tilts his head up and laughs hoarsely. Selera stares at him weirdly wondering if what she said was meant as a joke to him._

"_Oh, God. Yes Shinrae is fine. You saw her come in not only 5 minutes ago Miss Rose. She laughs when she gets hurt. That's what she does all the time. No matter what the consequences are she always smiles. She doesn't like to worry others." Seto says and Selera sits there in awe. Why would someone do something like that just to save the stress of others? She'll have to meet Shinrae and get to know her better. Maybe she can teach her how to be open and happy. Who knows…Or maybe Shinrae will just drive her insane. Either way she was happy that she met Shinrae. Always a good opportunity to make a few more friends. _


End file.
